


深夜连线 #5

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	深夜连线 #5

5  
“哥哥，您要做就快点的吧。”李东海也不怕了，反正看样子这人是自己的粉丝。被有钱粉丝睡一晚，他也不亏。  
这样也算敬业下岗C粉吧?  
李赫宰很头疼。这和他期待已久的相遇完全不一样。  
他原本觉得他和小海会在一个晴朗的上午在咖啡店相遇，一个戴着墨镜却明显貌美的可人用温柔的声音要了一杯拿铁。  
自己一瞬间就认出了这个声音，两人相识，相知，相恋！再步入美好的婚礼殿堂。  
现在这个被自己捆着躺在床上一脸无赖摇屁股的的小兔崽子到底是谁啊？？？  
“不许这么骚。”李赫宰一口咬住对方的脖子，吸了个大大的草莓。  
“嗯….哥哥吸得人家这么舒服，还不让人家叫，太讨厌了~”李东海抛了一个媚眼。  
“不许这样！”李赫宰额头青筋暴跳，他看不了李东海这幅骚货的样子。他的小海应该是冰清玉洁，禁欲冷清。得自己哄着求着才愿意上床给自己撸一把的那种。  
看着对方满嘴骚话停不住，李赫宰从床头柜找到自己手帕，塞进李东海嘴里。  
李东海瞪大了眼睛，我的妈啊，这位爷是个好SM的主？自己不会遍体鳞伤血肉模糊吧？  
李东海这才怕了，呜呜呜的叫个不停，满眼都是恳求。  
这还差不多，看着对方惊慌失措的样子，李赫宰有点满意。  
自己做变态性骚扰男神的设定自己也幻想过。  
下班在电梯偶遇，把对方敲昏带回家。对方在惊恐害怕下操的对方舒舒服服，最后两人相识相知相恋！结婚！  
对现在这个情况满意了一点。李赫宰慢条斯理的拖着自己衣服，这才有了时间打量李东海。  
结实的胸膛应该是锻炼过，但也没有运动过头搞得浑身肌肉。大腿也练得结结实实，肤色的自己想象中的奶白色。深栗色的碎发显得人年纪很小。  
浑圆的屁股被牛仔裤包着….就是这花衬衫太刺眼！  
李赫宰黑着脸把花衬衫给人脱了，明天他就把这件衣服给烧了！  
李东海的上半身被脱光，他扭扭扭想把自己藏起来。  
这幅景象在李赫宰眼底更为诱人。“终于害羞了？”李赫宰声音低低的，抚摸着对方的侧脸。“乖，我不会伤害你的。”  
你个糟老头子坏的很！我信你个鬼！李东海怒骂。  
李赫宰激动地抚摸着李东海的身体，一副饿狼捕食的样子。  
看着李东海眼巴巴的望着他，心头一软“我把你嘴松开，你可不许乱叫。”  
李东海点点头。  
等嘴里空了，他马上大喊“救命呀！强奸啦！”  
很好！李赫宰把他嘴堵得死死。再也不会给这个小混蛋一丝机会了。  
李赫宰直接把人腿都捆了，自己去了浴室洗澡。  
毕竟是和男神的第一次，他得讲究点。  
李东海和待宰的小羊羔一样，心里无限后悔。  
李赫宰洗的很快，头发也没吹全干就迫不及待的回来了。他还特意喷了香水！是李东海微博推荐过得味道。  
他伸出舌头温柔的和李东海舌吻，却也很小心的捏着对方下巴，不给人咬自己舌头的机会。等亲完了，又把手绢塞回去！  
李东海口水直流，吞也吞不下去。  
李赫宰接着又开始舔吻他的全身，到处都留下了亲吻的痕迹。  
李东海年轻气盛，血气方刚。作为一个身体健全的好时代男儿！他必须爷们儿！  
所以他当然硬了，硬的不行。前面哗啦啦流水的那种。  
李赫宰也不嫌弃对方没洗澡，直接握住人分手含了进去。李东海稍稍挣扎，呜咽出生。  
李赫宰严肃的洁癖消失的无影无踪，他尽可能的在李东海全身留着属于自己的味道。  
李东海喷射出的精液他也毫不在意的细数吞下。  
这屁股真白，眼睛真大！李赫宰望着眼前白花花的肉体心想。  
李东海舒服的不行，大眼睛带着小水花，看上去楚楚动人。李赫宰鬼迷心窍的把人手给松绑了，李东海也没做什么反击，就是撒着娇要对方抱。  
一心软，把人嘴里堵得也给取出来了。  
“哥哥….干我….”李东海满眼都是欲望，搂着对方脖子亲昵的蹭。  
“警告你不许说骚话…”李赫宰身下一紧，听到这句话他都差点射了。  
我的天啊，他的男神叫的也太好听了吧。  
李东海委委屈屈的哼唧，讨好的亲着对方下巴和脖子。李赫宰挤了润滑剂，用手指搅动了几下，惊讶的发现对方后穴自己就能出水。  
“妈的，你怎么这么骚。”斯文人李先生满嘴骚话，提着枪毫不犹豫的进去了。  
李东海没机会瞅见人下面有多大，对方一进来他就后悔了。  
后穴被撑得慢慢的，赶紧身体依旧被顶到了最深处，可对方怎么还在往里塞啊？  
“吃不下了，不要塞了好涨啊。”李东海告饶。  
李赫宰能听他的？往前用力一顶，全根深入了。常识性的抽动了几下，忽然感觉内壁紧紧包裹住了自己的火热，然后一股温流打在自己龟头。  
李赫宰一脸不可思议的说，“你….你后面到了？”  
李东海红着脸，他自己也不知道。只是舒服的脚趾头蜷缩在一起，想小狗一样流着口水亲李赫宰的脸。“哥哥再动动呀，里面痒。”  
被人的小奶音够得魂梦缭绕，李赫宰失了神，也不管对方难不难受。恶狠狠的往里面插。“让你说骚话，让你浑身发骚。老子干死你，妈的，以后不许在别人面前发骚听见没。”  
李东海叫的断断续续，整个身体被冲撞的晃来晃去。  
“也不许给我说脏话，我听见一次干你一次。”李赫宰居高临下的看着身下的人，额头布满的细汗，碎发黏成一片，满脸的红晕眼睛里都是自己。  
“唔….哥哥….”李东海喊得甜甜的。  
“叫赫宰哥哥。”李赫宰亲亲对方耳朵。  
“赫宰哥哥呀….操的海海舒服死了，快射进来…..嗯…..都给我….”李东海扭得特别浪。  
李赫宰这才发现一个严肃问题，他没戴套子！  
算了不管了，这样更舒服。他心想，卡着李东海的腰又狠狠干了几次。看着李东海前后又一次高潮后，才心满意自的把自己的精液射了出来。灌满了李东海的内穴。  
他也舍不得抽出来，又就着里面满满当当的液体，把李东海操射了一次又一次。


End file.
